One big happy
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Colonial America and Canada live with their older brothers Francis and Arthur.


Title: Big happy family...sometimes...  
Rating: PG for British cursing, and some regular cursing.  
Characters: Colonial America and Canada , France and England.  
Summary: England and France living together and trying to raise Canada and America.  
Warnings: Possible spelling errors SINCE IT'S NOT BETA!  
Francis has Matthew and Arthur is stuck with Alfred.

Alfred yawned and sat up in bed. He saw the sunshine coming in from the window that made him squint. He glanced at his side where Matthew was. He was still asleep of course, still clinging to a soft stuffed polar bear. Francois had given it to him. Alfred wondered what Matthew would do if it got messed up.  
A mischievous smile appeared over Alfred's small face.

It was 7:00, which meant breakfast. That meant that Arthur and Francis were arguing over who should cook. He watched them yell at each other at close range. But they would never stay mad for long. One of them relented and they'd kiss and make up.

Alfred was secretly routing for Francis. He could not stomach anymore of that charred black stuff Arthur dared to call food.

"WHERE IS IT~!", a cute but annoyed voice called from the room. Alfred had to use all his will power not to grin. Francis and Arthur looked over with matching concerned looks.

Matthew came in wearing footy pj's and bed hair. He looked directly at Alfred.

"WHERE is it?" he asked again.

"Huh?" Alfred said as convincingly as he could. A grin was threatening to appear.

Francis and Arthur had stopped arguing and looked at the two boys . Francis frowned and walked over to Matthew.

"Something wrong , Mon Fr re?" he asked in a soothing voice while kneeling down so he was eye level with Canada.

"It is...gone..."  
Matthew whimpered with tears beginning to form in his large lavender eyes .

the smile that had started died instantly. Alfred was feeling like a complete ass right now.

"That... polar bear!", Matthew cried.

Francis looked surprised. Matthew was not the type to LOSE anything. Especially after the way he'd hugged the thing.

"Someone took it then?"

Arthur squinted at Matthew and then glanced at Alfred. Seeing that guilt stricken look Arthur knew who took it.

"AMERICA!" the shouted in that disapproving way. Alfred flinched and then glanced at Arthur hoping for leniency.

Seeing the vein on Arthur's forehead told Alfred to give up on that.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm in a strict way but not enough to really Hurt Alfred. Arthur would never do that , could never hurt that boy.

Francis scowled at Alfred. Francis ,however, was not above hitting him. Alfred knew that and instinctively moved closer to Arthur.

Arthur frowned and then looked at Francis with a 'support me ,wine bastard' expression.  
"Alfred...' he said in a slightly strained voice.

Arthur was embarrassed and mad right now. His child was the one always misbehaving and Francis's boy was always a good boy. It was always like that. He was beginning to regret wanting America to be his little brother right now especially.

"I-I'll go get it!" Alfred said.  
Arthur looked at him with a slightly disbelieving look.  
"OK...We will go get it!" Alfred said correcting the sentence. Arthur nodded and then looked at Francis.

Francis let out a very frustrated sigh and then nodded begrudgingly.

Arthur smiled bit in relief and then looked at Alfred. The smile fading into a strict frown as soon as he was looking at the boy.

Alfred sighed and then lead the way. He brought Arthur to the shed and then went to a box. He dug in with his free hand and...

"WHAT?" Alfred shouted looking stressed.

"It's...GONE!"  
"Alfred?"  
Alfred looked up at Arthur with a worried expression.  
"NO! I really put it HERE and it's gone!" he said.

Arthur looked carefully at Arthur's expression. He was telling the truth.

Arthur let go and then walked out side.  
"RICHARD!...sodding...bloody...DAMN-IT~!"  
Alfred sighed softly. He wondered why Arthur bothered to go outside to curse. Alfred knew who it was. No one else sounded like THAT.

Arthur came in side and then looked around. He found a fairy and asked.  
to Alfred he appeared to be talking to himself.

He walked back and then frowned.  
"A-"  
"ALFRED, WHERE IS IT! "

Francis seemed to have gotten impatient.  
He came out looking extremely mad.

Alfred looked at Francis with the cutest expression he could.

And it worked.  
Francis was weak against adorable. Alfred felt a slight bit a relief when the French man sighed.  
"sigh...Matthew is really upset." he said.  
"I'm sorry..." Alfred said with a genuine look. And he was.  
"It got taken...by..."  
Arthur seemed to be struggling against telling them. They were going to laugh.  
"A...deer..." he finished.  
Francis and Alfred glanced at him with matching looks of "what the fudge?"  
then Francis burst into a hearty laugh.  
Alfred didn't laugh only because he saw Matthew.

The boy looked like a wreck. His face was bright red and tears were still pouring out of his lavender eyes.  
Alfred solemnly walked over and then reached out to hug him.

SMACK!

Francis turned around in time to catch the blow.  
It was pretty surprising coming from a sweet kid like Matthew but...everyone had their limits.  
( um... it should be a happy day...soon...)  
xxx

Alfred looked at Matthew touching is stricken cheek and then started crying too.  
The two boys were crying in their loudest voices possible.

Francis and Arthur sighed and then looked at each other.

"Matthew go wait inside. Alfred and I are going to go get your bear." Arthur said walking over and patting Alfred on the head.

"Come along."

Francis was amazed that Alfred quit crying instantly and then looked up at Arthur with a determined look. That was one strange boy.

Alfred glanced at Matthew and smiled lopesidedly , "I'll bring it back." then turned around and ran ahead.

Arthur and Alfred walked off leaving Francis with the still crying Matthew.

They searched until they found a deer with a polar bear stuffed animal in it's mouth.  
Arthur was going to kill it but then Arthur charged.

Arthur could only watch in awe and amusement as Alfred grabbed the buck by the horns and then sent it to the ground in one grand gesture.

Needless to say Arthur shouldn't have bothered bringing the musket.

Alfred ran home ,bear in hand and then stopped in front of Mathew.

"H...Here!" he said with a broad smile.

He'd redeemed himself. Now Mathew would smile and...

"I HATE YOU!"

"Huh?"

Arthur and Francis looked at the with confused looks. A welcoming hug seemed to have been interrupted.

Matthew held up a brown ratty plush toy and glared his hardest at Alfred.  
"This is not the polar bear i had last night!" he shouted angrily.

Alfred's face fell. "But...I ..."

Even Francis felt bad , He could tell that Alfred had fought that deer to return the bear only to have it rejected.

"I-I HATE YOU TOO!" Alfred shouted through newly forming tears.  
He ran back into the woods and disappeared behind the trees.

"Ah...sodding..." Arthur halted remembering Matthew was within ear reach and bit his bottom lip.  
He looked up at Francis and then sighed.

It took 3 hours to find Alfred and another 3for Arthur to convince him to come back.

Francis ,who stayed behind, had restored the polar bear to it's former glory and held it so Matthew could see.

"But... You don't get it back till you forgive Alfred."  
He had that said right as Matthew had started to take it.  
Matthew's face scrunched up but Francis's determined stare made him give in.  
Matthew sat on the porch and waited for them to come back.

He stood up when he saw two blond heads come out. Arthur waved at them warily and then looked worriedly at Alfred.

Matthew looked at Alfred and Alfred glared at Matthew.  
Alfred looked like he'd gotten beaten up by deers. And he was.  
that deer had family too. His face was covering in blood and dirt.

"I..I'm..."  
"It's ok..." Alfred said with a solemn look. He looked like he'd had some kind of man-hood ritual. He looked like a grown up despite only being 9 yrs old .

Francis smiled with admiration as Alfred pat Matthew on the shoulder and walked inside.

"Alfred you have to take a bath!" Arthur shouted seeing Alfred heading toward his bedroom. Alfred looked at him and then sighed. "Fine..."  
That took Arthur by surprise since Alfred always loudly protested getting baths.

At night Matthew sat up in bed and glanced at Alfred , who was fast asleep. "I'm still sorry..." he muttered.

Next day...  
The Next day Francis had convinced Arthur to let him cook and have a picnic.  
Alfred was in the field playing pirate with a stick and a hat made out of a bucket.

Arthur was trying his darnedest not to laugh. He was failing.  
"ALFRED! That's not how you hold a sword!" he shouted ,his voice full of amusement.

"Non non let him have fun , Mon Cher." Francis said draping a arm loosely around Arthur's waist.

Arthur flushed and then scowled at him. Matthew was still sitting with them. he was holding the polar bear that caused such a wonderful adventure yesterday. He watched Arthur swing the stick around and laugh in a gruff voice.

"HAR! Avast me mateys!" He shouted in a gruff voice.  
He admired Alfred for his personality.

Matthew looked at the polar bear and smiled. It was even More special now. Because of Alfred.

Matthew stood up and placed the bear down gently.

"Hey Alfred Let me play Pirate too!", he shouted as he bounded up to the slightly taller boy.  
Alfred quit swinging immediately and looked at Matthew.

Arthur made a soft squeak as Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist as soon as the children were out of viewing distance.

"It's too dangerous.", Alfred said letting the sword go and then grinning at the fluffy headed boy.

Matthew looked at Alfred with a pout.  
"Let's play tag!" Alfred suggested.  
"Man...I never get to be a adventurer!"

"Well... you will become one. There is a huge wilderness up north!", Alfred said with a grin.

Mathew smiled the biggest he'd ever smiled before and said , "That's right! You'll see! I'll be more manly than your are soon ,eh!"

waii... I wanted to write more France X UK into it but It didn't say that in the request.  
"Richard" - means turd in Cockney English


End file.
